Kingdom Hearts: Terminus Venatus
by Axel Lives
Summary: A boy on a journey of self discovery. A girl tossed into the fray. Both seek something precious to them...and both hold a key. The adventure continues.
1. Terminus Venatus

Alright, fanfiction time! This is going to be taking place during KHII, so if you haven't played it, be forewarned: THERE WILL BE SPOILERS! Sora, Donald, and Goofy continue on their journey...and stumble upon a girl. She's lost her brother to the Heartless and seeks to get him back. What new adventures await them? Considering they'll be visiting the worlds of some of your favorite anime...you can bet there'll be plenty! And for those of you wondering, "Terminus Venatus" is Latin fo "End Game".

Want your character in the story? Simply fill this form out and include it in your review, or send it to me via email. I'll warn you though...if I get a review with just your character's profile and no comments on the story, you can sure as hell bet your character won't be in it any time soon! Characters must be specific to a world, and no, you won't be going along with Sora and the gang. Pick an anime you want your character to be from. One character per anime...no putting the same character in multiple anime. No uber characters...Keyblades will be allowed so log as that is your primary weapon/ability. I don't want to see any Keyblade wielding Alchemists, or anything of the like. And make it detailed, folks!

Name:

Age:

Gender:

World:

Appearance:

Personality:

History:

Weapons/Abilities:

Friends:

Foes:

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, or any of its characters, plots, or devices. I own Artemis and Apollo. Accuse me of anything and I'll make Axel burn your favorite pair of pants. o.o

* * *

Chapter I: Terminus Venatus

She sighed lightly, letting the music take her away from her surroundings. The school bus full of roaring, ranting, raving teenagers continued on its way, stopping every so often to let someone off. She hummed idly to herself, thoroughly enjoying her music, just barely noticing it was her stop. With a panicked shuffle, she grabbed her book bag and hurried down the isle, bidding the bus driver a good day before hopping outside. Clasping her hand behind her head she continued on towards her house.

"I really do love that track...'Fantasia all marcia'. It's so interesting how they manage to blend 'Destati' into it." she said to herself.

"Hey, Artemis!"

She turned in response to her name being called, seeing a taller boy with shaggy dark brown hair, tan skin, and golden eyes. He wore a school uniform, unlike her. She was pale skinned with shoulder-length chestnut hair and silver-blue eyes. She wore a long-sleeved shirt with the word "Gravitation" written on it, baggy black jeans and grey skateboard sneakers. Her name was a bit odd for this day and age, but then again, so was her brother's.

"Oh, hey Apollo. Finished testing?" Artemis asked, letting him catch up before they continued.

"Yeah. Man was it ever a breeze...but seriously, it astounds me. They expect us to know things like calculus and trigonometry, but apparently we're too dumb-witted to know how to fill an answer bubble correctly? Che, gimme a break!" Apollo said with a laugh.

"Well, that's how they are." she replied dully.

"Say listen...since we've started April Vacation and all, why don't we take a romp in the woods, eh?" Apollo asked.

"I dunno...I kinda wanted to finish reading my book, maybe play a little KHII--"

"Oh come on! Yeah, I wanna play KHII too, but it's a perfect day! We should enjoy it, not spend it inside reading books." Apollo said.

"I like reading books." Artemis said defensively.

"Yeah, so do I. But all work and no play makes Artemis even duller than she usually is." Apollo said with a smirk.

"Meh...shut up." she mumbled, shoving her hands in her pockets. "Fine. Let's go."

"Yes!"

The two took a side road off of their road that lead into the woods. Maine was a very woodsy place, and always gave them a good adventure when they needed one. Depositing their backpacks at the base of a large tree, they headed down a slope and towards a brook. The air was crisp and alive with the sound of birds, making Artemis smile widely. She loved nature. Hopping on rocks to cross the brook, something suddenly made her turn her head to the right. She frowned slightly, thinking she'd seen...some sort of shadow, it looked like...She was so distracted, she slipped on one of the rocks and fell into the brook.

"Aha! Clumsy, clumsy, clumsy!" Apollo called from the other side, roaring with laughter.

Grumbling slightly, she waded across and got out. Damn it was cold! Glowering at her brother she gave him a playful shove before walking in the direction she;d seen the shadow.

"Come on...I think I saw something."

With an amiable grin, the boy saunters after his sister, still giggling as she dripped wet from the brook. They stopped in a clearing that was surrounded on all sides by a grove of trees. Sunlight filtered in through the limbs overhead, the leaves casting odd shadows as they swayed in the gentle spring breeze. She frowned slightly, her silver-blue eyes looking disappointed at the thought that she must have been mistaken.

And that's when she felt it.

A strange, cold feeling in her chest. Was it the water? No, this was different. This couldn't be caused from merely falling into a brook. Clenching her jaw, she shivered slightly.

"Look out!"

She whipped around in time to see something on top of her brother. A few somethings in fact...strange shadowy beings with glowing amber eyes. Apollo was throwing them off, his fists blurring as he fought them all off. And suddenly she found them after her too, and she was forced to do the same. Seeing a large branch at her feet, she picked it up and brandished it like a sword, swinging wildly at the beings. But for every one they knocked down, several more appeared. Artemis quite suddenly found herself on the ground, being smothered by an ever growing pile of the strange creatures.

"A-Apollo...!" she called desperately, her vision beginning to blur and darken.

"Artemis, I'm coming! Just hold on! HOLD ON!" he called.

She reached a hand out, as though trying to reach for her younger brother. The last thing she saw was Apollo stumble and the strange shadows overtake him, before her mind and body gave it, admitting defeat...

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Artemis had the strangest sensation that she was falling. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw that she was, indeed, falling. A pang of fear hammered through her heart and she screamed as she looked down. There was...an ocean below her. Feeling as though she were going to cry, she closed her eyes and waited for her eminent death. She felt herself hit the water and submerge...

_Am I...dead?_

Once again, she slowly opened her eyes to find...she was sinking in the water. Ordinarily, her instincts would have kicked in and caused her to swim frantically for the surface. But they didn't. The fall must have damaged her brain, because she continued to slowly drift downwards. And then she felt her feet hit solid ground. She looked down and saw the ground move. A single dove shot up as the rest of the ground began to move.

"Ah!"

She quickly used her arms to shield her face, as the floor of doves all began to fly away and the ground glowed. Cautiously, she lowered her arms and looked down at the floor. It was stained glass, and there was a picture of a boy with brown hair and blue eyes, as well as a few other people...She recognized them from a video game she had played.

"Kingdom Hearts..." she whispered. "I...must be dead."

_**So much to do, so little time...Take your time, don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?**_

She jumped lightly, surprised to hear a strange voice. It was quiet, and smooth...as though it were trying to entice her. Feeling oddly out of place, she stepped forward awkwardly.

_**Now walk, Artemis.**_

Still confused, she did as she was told and walked forward to the end of the stained glass floor. She peered over the edge, staring at the expanse of darkness below her. Before she could wonder what to do next, a light grew at her feet and traveled upward, creating a staircase in its wake. Hesitantly, she stepped forward and began to climb the stairs.

"Wait...I-I remember this. It's just like the game." Artemis said to herself in a awed whisper.

At last she reached the top of the stairs, and stood on another platform.

_**Power sleeps within you. If you give it form...it will give you strength. Choose well.**_

Suddenly, there were three columns with three different items on them in front of her: a shield, a sword, and a staff. Gulping, she approached the shield and picked it up.

_**The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?**_

Thinking a moment, she shook her head and replaced it. Walking along, she approached the staff and picked it up, holding it in her hands delicately. It felt less awkward than the shield.

_**The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?**_

Frowning slightly, she gripped the staff tightly for a moment before once again shaking her head. No. This wasn't what she was looking for. Setting the staff back down gently, she turned. All that remained was the sword. Her heart hammering in her chest, she slowly walked over and stood on front of it. Reaching out cautiously, she wrapped her hand around the hilt and lifted it. Yes...this was it.

_**The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you choose?**_

"Yes." she says, listening to her voice as it sounds strong and sure.

The sword instantly vanished from her hand, breaking up into particles of light as though it had been made of fireflies. She felt...stronger. Braver. She realised with a sudden pang of understanding...that she was absorbing the light of the sword.

_**Your path is set. Now...what will you give up in exchange?**_

Give up...? Oh. That's right. She remembered now. Contemplating, she looked between the shield and the staff. She didn't really want to give either up...but that was just the way it went. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Artemis approached one of them and held it firmly in her hands.

_**The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. You give up this power?**_

"Yes."

The staff broke up into particles of light in a fashion similar to that of the sword. She watched silently as the lights winked out one by one...she would not be absorbing them like she had with the sword. The voice sounded again.

_**You have chosen the power of the warrior. You have given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?**_

She nodded her consent. Standing there a moment, she began to wonder briefly what kind of dream this was...and why she was having it. She did love Kingdom Hearts...but that was just a game. Heartless didn't exist. There was no "door to the light". There was no Keyblade, no Keyholes. There was no Sora...Rumbling caught her attention. The platform she was standing on was beginning to break up, the delicate glowing stained glass shattering right beneath her. Before she had time to react, the platform was gone and she was falling again.

"Oh shit!" Artemis gasped, flailing madly.

It was dark all around her, without a trace of light to be found. Where had the light gone? Was she going to die? And then, in the distance, she saw a bright blue light. She fixated her gaze on it as though it were the only thing that could save her. She was surprised when she felt her feet touch down upon something solid. Looking down, it was the same blue light she'd been staring at...and it was another stained glass platform. There was a sword in her hand now as well. She turned it over, looking intently at it...it was the same sword she'd chosen on the previous platform.

_**You have gained the power to fight. Use this power to protect yourself and others. There will be times when you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong...**_

Fighting, using it to protect others, keep her light burning. Check. Sounded good. Now the question was, how would she get out of this crazy looking place so she could--

_**Behind you!**_

"Wh-wha!"

Artemis whipped around, her sword raised. It was one of those strange black shadows again! It twitched in a truly peculiar manner, watching her with those strange glowing amber eyes...It leaped at her and, in a state of panic, she swung the blade downward, catching the creature in the chest. It disappeared in an explosion of darkness, leaving a glowing heart floating in its place before, that too, disappeared. She blinked...

"A Heartless...and I just defeated it." she mused aloud.

A shimmering light diverted her attention. The light manifested itself intoa strange door. Compelled to do so, she approached it and lay her hands on the handles. She gave a sharp tug...Nope. Not budging. She frowned slightly. How was she supposed to open it?

As she waited for some kind of instruction, another staircase manifested itself. Taking this as a sign to travel up it, she did so, leaving the door behind...for the moment at least. As she reached the top of the staircase, she was on yet another platform. But hovering in the center of the platform...was a light. Feeling strangely drawn towards it, she moved forward. Stopping just underneath it, she gazed upward. The voice came again, startling her after its long silence.

_**The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes.**_

Her shadow? Cocking her head to the side in confusion, she looked behind her. Indeed, her shadow looked very black and stretched from where she stood, all the way to the edge of the platform. And then suddenly, it began to pull itself up. It stood in front of her, at first looking like her, but then growing and morphing...

"Uh...uh..." Artemis babbled, slowly backing up.

At last it completed its transformation, the end result looking like some giant hulking beast with strange tentacles. It had the same glowing amber eyes as the Heartless...it WAS a Heartless.

_**But don't be afraid. And don't forget...**_

Oh my God...she was actually going to have to fight this thing! It was all well and good when it had been a game, then there was a reset after your game over. But NOW...now, she was going to have to actually fight. Herself. She could die! Well...if she wasn't dead already, that is.

Gritting her teeth, she charged forward, attacking its massive hand. She switched between fighting the hand and the foot and back to the hand...but nothing seemed to work. Indeed, the creature barely seemed to notice it was being attacked at all. And then, suddenly there sprang forth more of the smaller Heartless shed seen before.

"Oh...great!" she growled.

They seemed to be sapping her strength with each attack, causing her attacks on the giant to grow weaker. Whirling around, she decided to focus her attacks on the smaller ones first. As each one was destroyed, she slowly felt her energy returning. When all the little Heartless had been defeated, she turned her attention back to the giant. And faltered.

There, on the heart shaped marking on its chest, formed a massive orb of dark energy. Quick...she had to do something quick. And then she remembered...its face! Of course! That was where she had aimed in the game! In her state of fear, she;d completely forgotten. Hefting her sword up, she charged.

"See how you like this!" Artemis roared.

She struck the creature in the face and it reeled back in pain. It fell to its knees and her sword disappeared...but the creature remained. Her feeling of triumph was short lives as a strange darkness began to develop beneath her, dragging her down into its depths...

_**Don't be afraid...**_

Like hell! She was beyond fear now...The massive monster stood and towered over her, perhaps to finish her off. And here she;d been thinking she'd won. Bowing her head, a rueful smile touched upon the brunette's lips...so this was it?

_**You hold the mightiest weapon of all.**_

Try as she might, she just couldn't move. The tentacles springing forth from the strange darkness wrapped themselves all around her, restricting movement and pinning her down. It was like some sort of strange execution...

_**So don't forget: ...**_

Artemis found herself slowly sinking into the darkness, the tentacles dragging her downward. No...she didn't want it to end like this! Not here! She was cold, alone and afraid...not here. Though try as she might, there was nothing she could do to prevent it. But even this was not enough for her to give up at least trying...and she continued to struggle.

_**You are the other one...who will open the door. **_

All manners of existence faded away, leaving a void of what once was in its wake.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

"We don't have time for this...we need to move on!"

"A-hyuk! Aw, c'mon Donald...we can't just leave 'er here."

"Goofy's right, Donald. If she were to get hurt because we left her here, wouldn't that make you feel bad?"

She could here...grumbling. Disgruntled grumbling at that. And voices. And the birds. Where was she? What had happened? Oh...that's right. Her dream. It had been so...so..._real_. And that Heartless...She disposed of the thought quickly not particularly liking it. But where was she now...?

Hesitantly...she opened one eye.

"Look! She's wakin' up!"

Suddenly startled, she bolted upright...and was met by three familiar faces. A brown haired bo with blue eyes was accompanied by a duck and a dog. She blinked...this was turning out to be one hell of a dream.

"Sora...Donald...and Goofy..." Artemis mumbled.

"Er...yeah. Do we...know you?" Sora asked, quirking an eyebrow as he sat down.

"No...but I know you."

* * *

Alright, Chapter One completed. I promise there will be more action in Chapter Two. And, the group will be going to their first anime world...FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! Other anime I plan on having them visit include Naruto, Rurouni Kenshin, and many others! If you want to suggest an anime, by all means, do so! Reviews are appreciated, flames are donated to local boy scouts to make smores with. o.O;; 


	2. Recedentia Off Somnium

Chapter two is here! We'll get a little bit of Fullmetal Alchemist in this as well as the next chapter (anprobably the one after) and then we'll move on to Naruto. I'll warn you, if you haven't seen the end of Fullmetal Alchemist this fic will contain spoilers. Thanks for the review...the one lonely review. -laughs- If you read this fic, please leave a review. Be it good, bad or somewhere in between. Constructive criticism is appreciated and flame if you must. You'll find flames don't phase me...I'm flame retadardent:D

* * *

DISCLAIMER:I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it. Accusations warrant a swift kick in the pants...on the front end. -grins evilly-

* * *

Chapter II: Recedentia Off Somnium

Alright...this was odd. Sora, Donald an Goofy existed only in the realm of Kingdom Hearts and the space it occupied in her vastly wild imagination. Was this still part of her dream? It seemed so incredibly real, though. Deciding someone had slipped something into her drink and this was all some strange, drug induced hallucination, she figured she'd go with it until she woke up. If she ever did.

"You know us...?" Sora asked, sitting Indian Style.

"Yes. You see, in my world, you exist only as characters in a game." Artemis explained, sitting up.

"A game?" Donald said, glaring at her.

"Yes. A game. One that I'm particularly fond of."

"Well, we still need to seal the Keyhole to your world. Mind going along with us?" Sora asked, grinning widely.

"I guess--wait. Where's Apollo?" Artemis said, jumping up suddenly and looking wildly about her.

"Who's Apollo?" Goofy asked, leaning over in a curious way.

"My brother. My younger brother, he...we were attacked by the Heartless and I blacked out. Now you're here and he...isn't." she said hopelessly, stooping low to retrieve something.

One of the medallions he wore had been left behind. It was a copper medal with alchemic runes inscribed on it. The other one he still wore was silver...he had intended to give the copper one to Artemis as a present that day, but there had been no opportunity to do so. Gazing forlornly at the medal, she looped the chain around her neck, letting the medal hang at her chest level. The girl turned back to her new companions.

"They must have taken him." she murmured.

"Aw, that might not be true! You never know...he might just be hidin' somewhere!" Goofy said encouragingly.

"Maybe..." Artemis said with a rueful smile. She turned to Sora. "But...I'm sure they've taken him. If he were here, he would be looking for me. Sora...I beg you...please let me come with you on your journey."

"Uh, well..." Sora said bashfully, shuffling his feet.

"Absolutely not!" Donald quacked irritably. "We don't need any dead weight. And we can't interfere with the natural structure of a world!"

"Aw, c'mon, Donald. It's her brother!" Sora said.

"No!" Donald countered, crossing his arms huffily.

"No, I understand. I probably would be a bother anyway...But, if you see my brother, could you tell him to come home? He's about five foot eleven with dark brown hair, gold eyes and a big, dopey smile. You can't miss him." Artemis said with a bright smile.

"I...yeah. We'll do that." Sora said with a sigh and an apologetic look.

"Well then, I promised to help you look around this world, but...it's a wee bit bigger than you might think. You'll have a hard time finding the keyhole. So, let's go to my house for a bit and we can discuss the matter further over tea." she said pleasantly, beckoning them to follow her.

Thankfully, she knew the woods well enough to not need to pay full attention when walking through them. Her mind was off somewhere else. Her brother...her little brother was gone. What if they hurt him? She needed to get him back somehow. Warm, salty tears slid down pale cheeks and she hurried to wipe them away. She hated crying. She had become a master of reading others emotions and keeping hers concealed over the years, and cracking was unacceptable. The tears did not escape Sora's notice, however, and he frowned at the other girl's lament as he, Donald and Goofy followed her silently.

In that sense, they were alike. They both were looking for someone that had been lost; someone precious to them. That unbelievable heartache of missing a friend, could only be half of what must be felt when one misses part of their family. He looked to Donald.

"I don't understand why we can't make an exception just this once." he whispered.

"Because there are NO exceptions." Donald countered.

"Not even once?" Goofy asked.

"Not even once." Donald confirmed.

"Hey, how come we always have to do what YOU say, huh?" Sora asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Because I'm responsible and if we did what you said, we'd be dead by now." Donald said with a smirk.

"I resent that." Sora snorted.

They followed Artemis as she approached the door to a small bungalow. Her parents were divorced, and she lived with her mother and two younger brothers. Using her key to open the door, she motioned for them to follow her inside. They sat on the couch in the den and waited as she disappeared into the modest kitchen. She returned carrying a plate full of cookies and tea and set it down. They each took a cup and she wrapped her hands around hers appreciatively. The chill had yet to leave her bones, making her feel vastly empty inside.

Silver-blue eyes scanned the faces of the rag-tag group of heroes. They looked even more impressionable in person. Quietly sipping her tea, she was surprised to hear Sora speak first.

"Is this your brother?"

He was standing over the fireplace mantle, holding a picture.

"Yes. Both the boys in that picture are my brothers. That's my mother next to them."

"Hmm..."

He set the picture frame back down gently, making sure not to disturb the other ones or break anything. He sat back down on the couch and stared into her eyes, as though her were examining her soul.

"There's something...different about you." he said.

"Different?" the other three chorused.

"Yeah, but...I'm not sure what it is." he said, running a hand through his spiky brown hair.

"Oh, well...I'm not sure either." Artemis replied, blinking.

Suddenly, loud banging noises could be heard outside. Looking to each other, the four of them jumped up from the couch and ran to the window. As they looked outside, they spotted large round beings and more of the smaller Heartless. Sora gritted his teeth, his Keyblade appearing in his right hand. He looked to his partners.

"You ready?" he asked.

They both nodded before flinging the door open and charging out. Artemis stood alone for a moment before rushing to the broom closet. Detaching the pole from the bottom half of a broom, she held it ready and raced out to join the. She began swinging the broom pole around, knocking the smaller Heartless left and right. Sora blanched as he saw her on the battlefield.

"Artemis, go back! It's too dangerous!" he called.

"No! I need to do this!" she countered.

Just as she hammered a Soldier Heartless, a shadow loomed over her. Feeling anxiety well up in her chest, she slowly turned around and nearly yelped at the sight. A Large Body stood in front of her, looking ill tempered. She began to back away slowly, dropping the pole as she did so.

"Run, now!" Donald yelled, as he and the others rushed over.

Suddenly...she stopped. Standing straight, she glared down the Large Body as it headed towards her. Sighing heavily, she closed her eyes and held her hands out in front of her.

"No. I won't let the Darkness overcome me." she said aloud.

Sora raced forward to make sure she didn't get hurt. But with him at such a distance, he didn't think he would make it as the Large body reared to strike. Artemis closed her eyes tighter and gritted her teeth.

_**Don't be afraid...You hold the mightiest weapon of all.**_

Just as the Large Body was about to strike, a miraculous thing happened. Even with her eyes closed, she abruptly felt a weight in her hands and heard the unmistakable sound of a the Heartless being deflected. Figuring Sora must have done the job, she opened her eyes.

The Heartless were gone -- all of them had been defeated. But shimmering with light in her hands...was the Kingdom Key: a Keyblade. Blinking, she looked down at her apparel. It was almost identical to what Sora wore now, with the exception that she had pants instead of shorts. Sora, Donald and Goofy were just as, if not more, stunned than she was. Heart fluttering, she got a better grip on it and slowly began to examine it, turning it all different angles. A Keyblade...and she had summoned it. Sora strode forward, standing next to her as he held up his next to it to compare. There were the same.

"That's why you're different..." he said suddenly.

"I...guess so." she said with a half laugh.

"So can she come NOW?" Sora asked Donald with an energetic grin.

"I don't think we have any other choice." Donald said.

"A-hyuk! Welcome to the team, Artemis!" Goofy said happily.

"I...wow. Thank you so much." she said, bowing slightly.

When she straightened up, a most peculiar thing happened. The medallion around her neck began to glow, then lifted up and off her neck. Floating in midair, a straight beam of light shot out and into the sky, a Keyhole appearing. She gazed up at it in awe, then looked to Sora. He was going to seal the Keyhole! He grinned widely, clasping his hands behind his head and shaking his head in a knowing way.

"No, I think...you should. It's your world. You should be the one to seal it."

"Really? Me?" she asked.

He nodded, along with Goofy and Donald. The brunette was grateful. As he'd said, it was her world, and who knew when she'd see it again? She wanted to make sure it would be protected while she was gone...and she wanted -- needed -- to be the one to do it. Taking a deep breath, she stood straight, slowly lifting her Keyblade and pointing it at the Keyhole. The girl stood strong as a beam of light began to form at the tip. It shot out and into the Keyhole, locking it; sealing the world from all who would do it harm. The Keyhole disappeared and the medallion returned to her neck. She turned back to the others.

"Not bad for a first time?" she asked.

"Not bad at all." Sora said with a grin.

"We should go now." Donald said. "Another path has opened up."

"Shouldn't she wait for her mom and brother so she can say goodbye?" Goofy inquired.

Artemis smiled lightly and shook her head.

"No. It's best of we just leave. I can explain everything...after I've gotten Apollo back. And saying goodbye is like saying we'll never see each other again. It's too final...I'll wait until our journey is over." she said.

Sora smiled, finding wisdom in her words. They went back into the house momentarily so Artemis could retrieve some of her things. She left a small note to her mother, saying she'd gone to find Apollo, not to worry and that shed explain everything when she returned. Finding they were ready to go, the four boarded the Gummi Ship and set off for yet another world.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

"Hey, hey! We're coming up on the next world!" Sora shouted excitedly.

"Oh yeah? Wonder what it is?" Artemis said excitedly.

She'd been with the group for a few days now, having just finished sealing the Keyhole to Belle and the Beast's world. She was adapting nicely, fitting right in with them. Their companionship kept her spirits high, even though she still worried for her brother Apollo. She was becoming quite skilled with the Keyblade as well. Her skill level wasn't quite up to par with Sora's, but she was learning quickly.

"We'll just have to land and find out." Donald said.

"Yup. Just like we always do!" Goofy said cheerfully.

Pulling the Gummi Ship in, they landed in a dense forest. Clambering out, they began walking, hoping to run across someone who might be able to give them a clue as to where they were. Artemis laughed as Donald and Sora began arguing over some minuscule detail of one of the worlds they'd visited, as Goofy tried to get them both to cool down. After what seemed like ages of walking, they emerged from the woodlands and headed down a road. They could see a city in the distance and knew it would only be a matter of time until they reached it.

"Hmm...this world looks quiet enough." Sora noted.

"So far." Donald said.

"Yeah, odds are there's something going on here. What that might be...I have no idea." Artemis concluded.

Reaching the city, they began looking around, wondering just what kind of world they were in this time. Artemis suddenly broke away from the group, as though she knew where she were going. Looking at each other oddly, Sora, Donald and Goofy decided to follow her instead. At last she stopped and stood in front of a large building with banners hanging from either side. Her mouth hung open.

"We're in Central!" she said excitedly.

"Central?" Goofy said, questioningly.

"Yes, it's a military capitol in the world of Hagane no Renkinjutsushi, otherwise known as Fullmetal Alchemist. It's a really popular anime and manga back in my world." she explained, looking to them.

"Oh! Central!" Sora said happily.

They nodded their understanding. She had brought some of these "manga" with her and Sora had actually begun to enjoy them quite a bit. He'd particularly enjoyed Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist, taking interest in Rurouni Kenshin and a few others as well. Neither of them had expected them to turn up as an actual world. They'd stopped wondering why things that were fictitional in her world turned up to be real...it was just another mystery that would have to wait to be solved.

"Look! Over there!" Donald said suddenly.

There was a swarm of Heartless crowding around a group of people. Artemis noted how some of them looked oddly like Chimera she'd seen before. Summoning their Keyblades, they took off towards the swarm...only to be thrown back by the shock of an explosion.

"Hey! What's the big idea? We're on your side!" Donald quacked angrily.

A man looked over at them briefly, his gloved hands poised to snap. He wore a blue military uniform. His raven hair shifted slightly in the wind caused by the explosion, and a black eye patch covered one of his deep ebony eyes. Sora and Artemis gaped from their sitting position on the ground.

"Colonel Roy Mustang!"

* * *

Well, there it is. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. We'll see just what happens to the gang!


End file.
